


Snowed In

by GluttonyBiscuits



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cabins, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, R76FFASS2019, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: Cabins are always a nice getaway from all our problems, right?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesser (gypsyking)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyking/gifts).



> This is for the R76FFASS2019 event! I hope whoever gets mine is satisfied with my crappy oneshot skills hahaaa,,,
> 
> This is unfortunately not beta'd because all my editors are fans of Overwatch, and I didn't want to ask them in case they're participating as well.

Gabriel Reyes should really learn how to make rational and logical decisions some day. That day was unfortunately not Thursday.

He decided with Jack to rent a cozy cabin a few miles off from Lake Tahoe, just to get away from work for a while and relax. However, neither of them realized it would do the exact opposite of what they hoped.

He did not anticipate that living in such a cold climate would make him a walking time bomb. Ever since they got to the wooden house Gabriel would have at least one topic to be frustrated about and take it out on poor Jack. Of course, Jack figured out the cold was what caused his husband's temper to skyrocket and got angry himself. Their emotions usually didn't clash together well.

"Then why did you rent out this cabin in particular?" Jack exasperated, already knowing where this was going. He just wanted to relax in the ragged chair that sat in the living room. He knew that making a cup of coffee wouldn't save him from Gabriel's rants, but he hopefully sipped from his blue mug anyway. At least he had a valid reason to stop his hands from fidgeting.

"Don't put this all on me, we both agreed this would be a nice vacation!" Gabriel was pacing the floor with his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. Jack would've found it adorable how he was almost pouting, but he was too tired to notice.

"You were the one who suggested the idea in the first place!"

"Well, sorry my ideas aren't as great as yours, Jackass!"

The cabin wasn't actually the main problem. It was reasonably sized compared to a standard apartment building in a city like LA. The living room took up most of the space, but neither complained. All the furniture in the cabin came with it, including the couch and TV that were on the far right. The four channels that broadcasted up there weren't anything to write home about, though. One of them was far too laggy and skipped parts of the shows it played. The others interested neither of them enough to try.

The cabin came with two beds, although they sleep in the same one. Thankfully Gabriel always apologized later in the day and have a good rest at night in the same mattress, but the exhausting cycle starts up again the next morning.

Jack noticed that they only had a few days left of renting the house, and need to do something to make the time they had the best vacation yet. He knew he didn't owe shit to Gabriel, but he did know they were both miserable up there.

Gabe hated big and expensive surprises, as he felt guilty for not doing anything in return, even if it was irrational. Jack was smart enough not to think of that route. He'd instead put his old snowboards to better use. He brought them out of thinking they would be used on the first day.

Being right wasn't exactly his specialty.

"Gabe please, the nearest hill is only a couple yards away."

Gabriel was laying on the bedspread with his face smushed in the pillows and limbs spread out in a star shape. The only response Jack got was a muffled grunt. Jack sighed. He really did act like a child sometimes.

"Gabe, I'm so ready to slap you right now if you won't get out of bed in the next five minutes," Jack said, tapping his foot. He got another grunt.

He sighed again, and went for Gabriel's socked feet. Gabe knew what was coming and tried to flinch away, but Jack was faster. A loud yelp escaped Gabriel's lips and tried to hide his sensitive feet again, but to no avail. Jack gained quick reflexes when dealing with Gabriel's resistance. Soon they were a tumble of a mess of blankets and laughter on the queen-size bed. Jack didn't know where he began and Gabriel ended, but he didn't care. He had a disobedient husband to deal with.

"You wanna tap out?" Jack grunted when he attacked Gabriel's sides. He howled, but managed to wheeze out, "Never!"

Gabriel's most sensitive body parts are his armpits and hips. Just because he can, Jack abused those areas whenever he could when a tickle fight ensues. That strategy worked ninety-seven percent of the time. The rest was when he was vulnerable from Gabriel's tickles and couldn't retaliate.

Eventually Gabriel couldn't handle anymore, so he lightly tapped twice on Jack's bicep. He let go immediately.

The minutes (or hours?) that passed between them were filled with a comfortable silence, with an occasional Gabriel catching his breath thrown in. At some point he laid his head on Jack's broad shoulder, snuggling closer, and sighed contently. Lazy arms were thrown over his neck. Jack could practically hear him purr.

"Alright?" Jack murmured in Gabriel's curls. A hum vibrated through his body and settled nicely in Jack's chest. He lifted the blanket over them and hugged Gabriel closer. Gabriel traced soft patterns over Jack's shoulder blades. Quiet snores from both men could be heard soon after.

Jack had a sneaking suspicion that sleeping in early was Gabriel's master plan all along, but he didn't care anymore. Their snowboarding could wait.

_FIN_


End file.
